mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Streetracer213
HI FEEL FREE TO TALK BOUT TRADES AND |CLICKS I AWAYS ACCEPT Streetracer213 (talk) 23:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Dawid Hi if you need any help just ask-- 23:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE SEND ME SOME MILLSTONES!!!! CAN YOU PLZ SEND ME SOME MILLSTONES ILL SEND YOU 600 APPLES OR MILLIONS OF CLICKS PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Dawid 23:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) well we sell them cheap at the official store. I'd look there if I were you-- 00:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) OK OK THEN ILL CHECK THANX 9 NITRO OK THEN ILL CLICK FOR 9 NITROS YAY!!!!! 3 TIMES FOR 9 NITRO 9 NITRO OK THEN ILL CLICK FOR 9 NITROS YAY!!!!! 3 TIMES FOR 9 NITRO I will send you the stuff but before you click my page make sure that I have the items-- 01:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) We're not ignoring you it's that you are ordering so much and most people aren't on all the time. Ok ok im trying to make a way of getting some new items for your store im really trying hard Who are you in mln? Streetracer213 johnater I asked you to be my friend and put the 20 clicks on my sound track mod -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 03:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ok then ok signature you should get a signature. but but... im rank 2 not rank 7 yea you should have a sig and what is your MLN name??? (replay on my talk)[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Please Add me! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ok!� :) ow sorry i was reject u im in your pending� !!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) oh ok after that i beg you send me 3 carburator ok! and please replay on my talk and write your order i was forgot� :) -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) look i was at james house and i left my computer on and arthur went on it and messed up your account he said he did and is crying right now i swear it wasnt me!!! was he? ill ask him in a minute Yes. Look I understand sorry. I suggest you tell mackmoron that too he was trying to buy an account form your brother. he said he did and said he wanted to keep it send the items to his own account and then delete your account little as*****! He tried, he tried, but he didn't know about one thing and so I got it back took the items back and now I am OK. Just tell him not to do that again and apologize (for your brother) to FreddyderHamster and Mackmoron11 who spent lots of items to buy the accounts. Ok ok i told my parents about that he did actually have a rank 10 account but i deleted it me and my parents banned him for 2 weeks but he might do it again hes kinda a hacker by the way i found 137 apples on my page for some reason and also he sent all my items to your page� :( He sent all of my items to your page...so I took them back. What did you have? 5 shocks 1 muffler 5 worker bees 5 better bees 10 spoilers 2 phantom orchid 3 starreyds autograph 2 rough rubys and finally a carburator (i think) :Um OK he told me your password if you want I can just beat the rank for you in a few days...I didn't change the password-I hate when people steal your account-so if you want me to help you rank up just ask... 17:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks but someone spent my clicks?! ond please help me beat the rank also he sent some items to some of your friends :OK that sucks so much...I will help you I can have my little brother help (don't worry he won't steal an account he'd just make another). ok thanks also i wanted to order something when you showed up and started cussing� :( :Oh I am so sorry about that I really didn't know...if you were me and I were you with your little brother you probably would have done the same thing... yeah you must be really mad i deleted his account because of his behaviour but why am i banned from the store? :Because of what your brother did it's fine I removed the message. yeah you know this month he hack 5 accounts yours crazyracerxtreme red713 mine and my sisters HE HACKED CRAZYRACERXTREME HOLY $&*%!!! THAT GUY HAS OVER 2,000,000 clicks!! Wait so he stole red713? Do you have the password? Did you give him back his account? yes i gave them back crazyracerxtreme is sooooo mad at him he feels like strangling hem arthur is a F&!$%*@ piece of� %$£* :Wow how do you know crazyracerxtreme? friend of mine on dawid8967 hes one of my friends thats the guy i went to :cool- hey bobafett can i order 2 rough rubys if you could :I can't right now sorry...I really just need a break from the store...but OK since you lost so much. ok thanks hey can i run the store while you are gone? :I will still be there just not as active. You can always take orders though. ok thats fine hey i was gonna get you to rank 10 but you know what happened want me to actually get you to rank 10 :Ugh how do you expect to get me to rank 10? ::BF2 the shoutbox don't forget-- 18:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) no idea but you know by brother right hes an expert at mln im not too good but i got to rank 10 a year ago but my brother deleted the account... You have more than 1 account! If I were you I would delete all your accounts except one! It counts as cheating and in Lego's ID terms of service it says if you make more than 1 account all your accounts will be deleted! So I would delete keep one account and delete the others before Lego reads what you said in the auction and they delete all of you accounts!-- 18:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) for gosh sake they are not mine THEY ARE MY BROTHERS!!! only streetracer213 is mine :well then please let your brother see this. I'm only trying to help I do not want to see your account deleted-- 18:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ok :How old is your brother? 9 i think-- 18:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 12 and im 15 It WAS. arthur said you changed it and he said the pass was arthur567 i hate how i lost my items especially when it is my birthday yes I changed it back. by the way did you change my pass? your brother change it.i think-- 18:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) not him again ill ask him :I changed it again so that you wouldn't know it. now i dont know my pass and its not on my e-mail� :'( BF2 give him his account back-- 19:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :'( I don't have your account... yeah but i dont have an account now im really really sad� :((( :Why not ask your brother? he said it was tc7/987 but it isnt Sorry I don't know... 20:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) i lost it on my''' BIRTHDAY! :( :That sucks....it really does...maybe your parents can set a password so that your brother cannot get on the computer? i already got 1 :Oh...well...I don't know what to do I can't give you one of my brother's accounts. what?! what rank? He's rank 3, 3, 4, and 5. 20:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ill give him 6 accounts for 1 :What rank... Sig Well the easiest way is too look at this and Template:EZsig-- 20:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 Do you have an email? yes dawidek276@vp.pl Hmm isn't that the name of your friend? Dawid is my name James is my friends name :Ok I'll email you the password when you email me the other passwords but I have to wait for my brother to choose. ok is he in bed� ? :No it's 2:40 PM only. ask him then one rank 3 account :Yes but if you find your account I want the other account back. deal tell your brother that i got the 6 accounts ready Just mail me the passwords at abolethmaster(at)gmail.com.I would suggest not showing @ in your emial address because web spiders search websites and when they see @ they interpret it is an email address and put you on a mail-list. dude !! ::You should not give out much info about your self (bobafett2 is not) but what if he was a ID stealer he now knows you age email and name. I would be a little more careful with people, You can trust boabfett2 thought-- 20:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Um it's OK I would never steal an ID I hate most people that I know in real life-but not people on wikia because on wikia people actually listen to you... ok ive sent the accounts to you send me one rank 3 account! ok ive sent you the accounts Got them-let me test them out. ok ive got a spare one if needed :yes I'm just saying to be careful you do not know who will! even if they are nice-- 20:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ok hurry up bobafett because i got school tomorrow! :don't we all?-- 21:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) that sucker lied to me :na you can trust him he is probably going to the restroom if not he will do it later, I'll bet 50 thornax on it-- 21:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) oh ok but i got school tomorrow i got to go to bed in a minute :good night. hey bobafett what is it what's what? account :I sent you an email... it says this� : -- I am BobaFett2 in wikia, feel free to come by. ( )_( ) (=' '=) (_) (_) This is Bunny. Bunny wants to rule the world. Copy Bunny into your signature to help him on his way to world domination. (")(=)(=)(=)(=) or caterpillar. Right above that. bobafett2? :::Ugh I sent you it... 21:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293? yes. Bobafett on? I don't know. I can't irc from where I am right now. And, it doesn't look like he has made any edits recently 20:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) oh have you got any spare clicks?? :I gave you 10 clicks on your Electric-Dam module and some clicks on your LEGO Club modules. Oh and a couple of clicks on your Bonehunter module. How about spending some of your clicks on my Group Performance module? 20:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I also gave samstiffman293 some clicks on his LEGO Club modules. Or should I say I gave you some clicks on samstiffman293's page?� ;) 21:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I was not on then sorry-His account got hacked so I gave him one of my brother's extra accounts. Please help him if you can. BOBAFETT HELP! bobafett can you please send me tires im really struggling at the moment so can you send me 20 tires please! Dawid 21:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) samstiffman293 :Sure. thanks i also edited my page a bit it looks cool doesnt it?� :D :MLN page? yep hey i sent you some solar power cells if you need some! by the way where did your brother get all those brick from?! :He saved up for a long time. Please don't waste them on useless stuff. I actually prefer non-styled boxes but that' just my opinion. im not dont worry also i made an account ran 0 hate it and spent all those clicks on my account and got 75 red lego bricks heehee -_- is your brother happy of the accounts i gave him? i really am of this one i built all the race cars now i just need to build the speedy motorcycle masterpiece! :Nice hey would you like me to get the victory trophies for you? yep please! i already got 8 victory ribbons :Sure I can get you some later if you save your clicks. sure i got 7 by the way the password id dawidekisbest BIO codes are not allowed Please read the Lego Network Wiki:Secret Codes] policy. 23:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) sig you need a sig. 01:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :He knows if you could help him that would be nice. i know i cant get one :FLEX YOUR SIGNATURE IS TOO BIG. Content Removal 14:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i got a sig now 14:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) SSgt Auction you won the auction. You can give the 57 clicks to my Pet Golem Module. Thanks! 19:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok! 19:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i sent you the items.� :) 19:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i gave you the clicks� :) 19:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks 19:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) no problrm by the way can i work at the official store? 19:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but yuo have to be active at the store. ok i go on everyday 19:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) coupon here's a coupon for my store paste the code --> into your next order to receive its discount. it only works once, though. have fun!!� :) 18:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Swearing Hey, I noticed that you were swearing on Boba's talk page. Not again, please. Also, I couldn't care less it they are starred out, it is the intention that matters. Thanks, and happy editing. Ajraddatz Talk 00:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) dude come back he did not steal your account! it was probably your brother!-- 01:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) my brother is in school! 15:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Look man: # #: I hate when people try to steal accounts. It happened to me once and I got really mad #: You may have tried to steal my account...maybe you just used your brother as an excuse #: Joeman and many other users here know me. If I wanted to steal an account, I would try to steal a high-rank one, not one which I could get to in a week or two. yeah, i think its just a problem with lego.com, not particularly anyone on this wiki 00:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) 1 Day Block :For you comments on BobaFett2's talk page. I understand you are unhappy that your account appears to have been hijacked but that is no reason to take it out on BobaFett2. You will find I have zero tolerance for intimidating behavior. Continue to make comments like these and the block length will increase quickly. If you wish to continue discussing the issue with BobaFett2 then please do so in a civilized manner after this block has expired. 17:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Spear Would anyone like an ancient spear? Prices start at 20 clicks. Auction ends March 10. 23:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) 23:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) please make a page call User:/auction and put your auction there. for more info, please look at official auction stand. for more details on how to do that. 00:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks 00:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) MESA WANTS A SPEAR!! I don't know how to create user page for auction... 01:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) auction you won my auction. 30 clicks to my fern module. which account do i send the items to?? if you do not respond in a week, i will assume you are no longer active and make Awesome3000 the winner. you are warned. 20:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) to samstiffman293 clicks done 17:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ok. 18:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) sarge's shack please click 8 times on my may pop purple popper module for the items you ordered. i sent them already. thanks. 03:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) go click already, how come you keep ignoring this!!!! 20:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) what is wrong with you??? i did click yesterday!!! 22:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) really, well sorry! im just getting suspicious when i tell people to click either my fern or may pop module cause whenever i harvest, i never get the right amount that im supposed to get if the person did the clicks correctly. i always get 1, and here's an example. i had someone give me 25 clicks on my fern, but when i harvested, i got 3 bricks instead of 5. and other , when people say they clicked, i got nothing at all. so now do you understand why my reaction is like that?? 00:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) i know when i was rank 5 same thing happened to me 08:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) clicks please click my may pop purple popper module 4 times, thanks. 23:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ok hey sarge need an acousttic or electric guitar? 23:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) no thanks, not now. 23:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) secret messages can i buy all 3 secret messages? thanks sure 15 clicks to magazine 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC)ok ok. 23:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) items sent 23:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks. My Order I would like: 1 diamond 2 Sapphires 3 Rubies I will pay when you tell me to here. blueblueblueblue 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:You Know What???? i know My Bad! :'( -[[User:verrell123|verrell123]]('talk| ')''' 13:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) dont worry ill help you get ideas 13:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey you are always delete all in my page! 23:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC)[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' excuse me i am pikachumatthew on mln im pikachu matthew no space on mln p i k a c h u m a t t h e w and i have requested you to be my friend i have given all of my votes execpt for one as promised for the rank 2 pack i have not received it yet is something wrong or is it just taking a while like said? thx ☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 13:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i forgot i had to go to bed ok its coming up 13:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ohhhh no prob sorry i was so rude but can i also have the rest of the clicks to my module i do not need the t square t-square sent clicks coming up too 14:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) should i send the t square back i reaally dont need it shall i not send it to you then? 14:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah but i still need the clicks if youve seen my brother needs the t square i dont have enough clicks soooo sorry 14:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) could you do it tomorrow? i really need the clicks so i can get enough blue bricks to make club module sure ill give 44 15:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) thx but btw... i have some questions 5 votes per question how much is thornax? and can you give me a tip on how to get blue bricks ? oh and is streetracer213 your alternate account i notice he is your friend also from your store i would like the bionicle starter pack no my friends account i let him use my name 16:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) what about my other questions and may i buy the pack if you notice i give you 30 clicks already 15 for questions 15 for pack i sent you the pack duh 17:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) nuh uh Pikachumatthew (talk) 17:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) let me list everything i need that i clicked for 2o dam clicks 1 bionicle pack and an answer to what do you charge for thornax and plz a response to the question on the store pae i already paid most of m votes for all that so plz by tomorrow can some of that stuff be done RE:???? post name i made this before i knew you had those colors. 17:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) heres the code [[User:Flex217|'''Flex217]][[User Talk:Flex217|'Talk Café']][[User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods|'Thornax and Goods']][[User:Flex217/101sandbox101|'101E-Sand101']] 17:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1 Do you by the chance auctioning something? no why? ill make you an auction if you want -_- 19:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Streetracer213/Auction? Hey uhh I sent the orchard to samspiffman can you send the items through him? Teddy R1 (talk) 22:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey!!!! Why you delete my Talk!!!!! i need it if someone talk to me!!!! -[[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 22:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) what? oh sorry accident 23:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!!! you already delete lots from my page S*** -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 00:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude , chill. Starred out cursing can get you a ban! An admin could really do that! Chill it was probably an accident.Teddy R1 (talk) 00:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :We are going to need more of an explanation than "accident." Please give us some information as to what happened. 01:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Nitecrew, Verrell is angry at Streetracer because Streetracer deleted his talk. Streetcracer says it was an accident. Then Verrell cursed at Streetracer. I didn't want this situation to get worse so I told Verrell to chill (admins can ban you for cursing,right?) Apparently, SSGT also said Streetracer deleted something(see below). Teddy R1 (talk) 01:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes I would be angry also. And yes there is a policy against swearing but one single mostly *** word is not going to get you banned. But, it is good advice for Verrell123 to cool off so that it does not go further than that. I am more interested into why Streetracer went on a page blanking rampage today. While one page may have been an accident I find it very hard to accept that 8 pages blanked was an accident. That is what I would like a further explanation of, how can you blank 8 pages by accident? 04:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) remember? i still need 20 clicks 1 bionicle pack from your page and random objects that total 15 clicks from rank 6-10 ?????? why'd you blank out my user page, my talk page, my shop page, and my shop talk page??? 00:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Note I've noticed that you've blanked out many of other people's userpages, talk pages, and user sub pages. Do you have an explanation for this? If the edits were purely vandalism, then consider this a warning. 01:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) i am not a admin or burecrat or whatever just a user but if he has to respond to this id like him to know i am still waiting for random items from rank 6- 10 that toal 15 clicks 20 clicks to my electric dam and his bio pack from his store plus i paid him 10 other clicks to ask him how do i get easy blue bricks and how much is thornax i am needing these and want him to know i have been waiting since thursday at around morning in arizona time for some of this and around half is from the user store i gave him clicks and am his friend so is something wrong are you going to bed again what is your reason sorry if there is a reason for being rude but otherwise where is IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pikachumatthew (talk) 02:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) pkachumatthew Hello anyone in there! i am getting stressed have completely given you all of my votes and everything you owe me is at least 1 day late some 3 where are my random rank 6-10 items totaling 15 clicks an answer to how much is thornax and tips to get blue bricks 20-44 clicks on my electric dam and a bio pack i told you before so i reapeat i SPENT 50-55 CLICKS ON YOUR LEGO CLUB MODULES I RECIEVED 25% OF WHAT YOUUUU♥ OWE thanks and have a nice day♥ ☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 13:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello anyone in there! i am getting stressed have completely given you all of my votes and everything you owe me is at least 1 day late some 3 where are my random rank 6-10 items totaling 15 clicks an answer to how much is thornax and tips to get blue bricks 20-44 clicks on my electric dam and a bio pack i told you before so i reapeat i SPENT 50-55 CLICKS ON YOUR LEGO CLUB MODULES I RECIEVED 25% OF WHAT YOUUUU♥ OWE thanks and have a nice day♥ ☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 13:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC)